


Ключи от мира

by Vitce



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-29
Updated: 2013-06-29
Packaged: 2017-12-30 17:02:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1021187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vitce/pseuds/Vitce
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Что же там, в подвале, возле стены Мария?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ключи от мира

К утру лицо Армина сделалось невыносимо ярким и каким-то четким и прозрачным. Под глазами залегли тени. Микаса четкими выверенными движениями сварила еще одну чашку чая. Ее холодные белые руки мелькали в полумраке, как голубиные крылья. Эрен нервно пялился в темноту, на Армина, на Микасу, на спящую в углу прямо на стопках бумаг Сашу.

Казалось, маленькая комната наполнилась чужим дыханием, тихими голосами и даже мыслями — слишком громкими, слишком живыми, чтобы оставаться внутри их голов.

— Вы хоть понимаете, что это? — Армин устало потер лоб пальцами. — Насколько это важно?

— Я думал, здесь будет что-то, — Эрен оглядел голые стены медленным усталым взглядом, — ну знаешь, такое, что быстро все решит. Какое-нибудь оружие. Мы добирались сюда с таким трудом, и я думал...

Армин смотрел на него неотрывно и как-то холодно, прозрачно и отрешенно. Эрен смотрел на него и не узнавал, будто всего за пару дней его лицо сделалось совсем другим.

— Нельзя просто нажать кнопку, чтобы титаны испарились под солнечными лучами, как страшный сон, — сказал он. — Так не бывает. Повзрослей, Эрен.

— Я уже давно повзрослел! — Эрен пружинисто вскочил на ноги, но не сделал ни шага, натолкнувшись на светлый спокойный взгляд Армина. Тот не вздрогнул, ни двинулся с места. Казалось, он смотрел куда-то сквозь Эрена на нечто неизмеримо более важное. Что могло быть в тех бумагах, в папках, которые он изучал полночи. — Мы не можем позволить себе просто сидеть здесь в окружении пыльных бумажек, — произнес Эрен тише.

— И что ты хочешь делать? — Армин откинулся на спинку стула, посмотрел поверх рассыпанных бумаг. Эрен торопливо глянул на Микасу, но та молчала. — Подняться наверх, закатать рукава и выйти один на один против миллионов титанов? Ты даже не знаешь, сколько их, Эрен. Около трех миллиардов. Плюс-минус. Знаешь, сколько это, три миллиарда?

Эрен силился представить такое количество, саму эту цифру — и не мог. Если поставить всех этих титанов плечом к плечу, сколько места они займут? Куда больше, чем жалкий круг безопасной земли, оставшийся у человечества.

— Значит, все безнадежно? Все это, — Эрен обвел ладонью громадные завалы документов, каких-то странных колб, полных плоских сверкающих дисков, коробов незнакомого назначения, — никак нам не поможет. Не против такого количества этих тварей!

Армин наклонил голову, совсем как раньше, когда впадал в ступор перед тем, как собраться и выдать гениальный план, который опять спасет их всех. То, что они сейчас сидят здесь, едят армейский сухпаек и пьют плоховатый травяной чай, — было заслугой Армина, с его стратегиями передвижения, его умением планировать и предлагать рискованные, но срабатывающие решения.

Сидя вот так он снова стал собой.

— Поэтому я и говорю, что тебе нужно повзрослеть. Мир не меняют кулаками. Никакое оружие не способно изменить его. А вот информация способна, — он вскинул голову вдохновенно и резко. — Знаешь что это, Эрен? Это летопись! Хроника падения человечества. Хроника эпидемии, как они называют это, — он потянулся, перемешал листы, вытащил наугад один — с рассыпающимися краями. — Смотри! "28 ноября 2014 года. Прервалась связь с Норфолком, Берлином и Гамбургом. Уже три дня не отвечают радиостанции по ту сторону океана. Из Сараево передают о появлении нового подвида. Пятнадцать метров, спаси нас Господь". Понимаешь? Здесь все! От первых дней до падения человечества.

Эрен молчал, переваривая услышанное, эти далекие, древние мольбы о помощи, сухие строки, пропитанные отчаянием и безумной надеждой. Он не понял и половины слов, но того, что понял, хватило с лихвой.

— И все же я не понимаю...

— Мы ничего не знали раньше. Мир куда больше, чем в нашей детской книжке, чем в самых смелых мечтах. Всем населением, живущим за стенами можно заселить то, что раньше считалось маленьким городом. Крошечным городом. У них были технологии, которые нам и присниться не могут, они строили машины, которые ездили быстрее лошадей, машины, которые летали, машины, которые передавали сообщения, которые были умнее людей.

— И они умерли вместе со всеми своими машинами, — сказала вдруг Микаса. — Должно быть, не очень-то хотели выжить, раз не сумели.

— Вообще-то не совсем умерли, — сказал тихо Армин и зарылся в бумаги. — Здесь есть отчеты их ученых. Врачей. В каком-то роде они все живы. До сих пор, — он не дал времени оправиться от шока, заторопился, сжался над бумагами, как над драгоценностью. — Это информация понимаете? Кто владеет информацией — владеет миром. А в нашем искусственном, кастрированном обществе тем более. Все это — ключи от мира. От того мира за стенами, о котором мы мечтали, и мы сможем вернуть его.

Эрен потянул к себе то, что Армин называл "отчетом", вчитался, стискивая пальцами края стола, до боли, до белизны.

— Это... они там наверху хотя бы знают.

— Думаю, да. Но в первые годы изоляции все это было необходимо. Новое поколение не должно было знать... Я думаю, даже если не удалось найти лекарство, они хотели вырастить поколение, которое не будет ничего знать, которое сможет убивать тварей без жалости, которое не будет тосковать о том, какой была земля когда-то.

— Уже выросло.

— Это ошибка, Эрен. Будущее не за оружием.

— За информацией, — еле слышно произнесла Микаса.

— Да, за информацией. Но мне сложно разобраться. Многие слова не понятны. И часть данных записана незнакомым нам способом — на этих блестящих штуках и в коробках. Но я уверен, что смогу разобраться, — сказал он и снова потер переносицу.

— Нет, — Эрен вдруг почувствовал себя увереннее. — Сначала у нас будет одно важное дело. Надо собираться, мы уходим.

— И оставим все просто так?

— Ты видел замок на двери? А панели? Там железо толщиной с меня. Никто не сможет открыть эту комнату.

Он смотрел, как Микаса будит Конни и Сашу, как Армин торопливо записывает в блокнот какие фразы, зарисовывает схемы, как укладывают рюкзаки. Потом они долго поднимались по ступенькам, и в темноте слышалось только сосредоточенное дыхание.

— Я есть хочу, — громким шепотом заметила Саша. — Почему мы не позавтрака... — она замычала и затихла, сосредоточенно чавкая.

Яркий солнечный день оглушил после прохлады подвала, навалился тысячами звуков и запахов. Солнце потекло за шиворот, согревая остывший сведенный напряжением затылок.

Их уже ждали.

Райнер медленно вышел вперед, посмотрел сверху вниз с короткой улыбкой.

— Теперь ты готов говорить?

Эрен оглянулся на Армина, на Микасу. Он слышал — удивительно четко, так, что, наверное, мог сжать пальцы на холодном металле — как звенят в их руках ключи от мира.


End file.
